


Day 15: Scars

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: G/t Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Day 15: scars, G/T, Whumptober 2019, giant tiny - Freeform, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: A tiny Chase lives with sorcerer Marvin as a friend and apprentice. Life is fine, except when it's not.





	Day 15: Scars

Chase and Marvin had been companions for about two years now. Some called Chase Marvin's pet, but Marvin always saw Chase as an equal despite his much smaller size.  
Marvin taught him the ways of his magic, and he was happy to learn. The equipment for potions and other physical spells were much too big for him, but he had mastered some of the incantations.  
One day when Marvin was away, Chase had a panic attack. The type where he had to "stop messing up" and the only way to stop seemed to be to hurt yourself. Without even thinking clearly, he muttered an attack spell on himself. Thin gashes appeared on his arm, and they were even bleeding. His only thought was that he had to clean this up before someone noticed how badly he had messed up.  
He cleaned his arm, but he didn't bandage it. The bleeding stopped as he held a napkin to it, and thankfully it didn't continue.  
The healing process was difficult. He didn't tell Marvin because he didn't want him to be upset. No, not angry, but sad, even worried. Marvin had enough to deal with, and this was Chase's own fault after all. He knew on some level that his brain was lying to him and that he was not a bad person for having slipped, but the pain of the healing gashes seemed to remind him every day that this is what happens when he loses control.  
After a week, the pain stopped. Another week, and the healing screeched to a halt. Those purple scars were stuck there. Chase felt ashamed.  
All the while, Chase kept doing magic and living life with Marvin. The sorcerer had yet to notice Chase's injury because of how relatively small Chase was.  
One day, Marvin wanted to teach Chase a new incantation that involved specific hand movements. Chase put on a jacket and hoped it wasn't obvious how ashamed he was.  
Chase climbed up on a shelf where he could be at eye level with Marvin. "Okay, let's get started," said Marvin. "These motions are pretty precise, so can you roll up your sleeves so I can watch your form?"  
Crap. There went that plan. Chase rolled up his sleeves as casually as possible.  
"Alright, so first - hey bro, what happened to your arm?" Marvin seemed genuinely concerned, which felt like both the best and worst case scenario.  
There was no point in lying. Not to Marvin. "I... accidentally cast a harm spell on myself."  
"How do you accidentally cast a harm spell on yourself?" There was no anger in Marvin's voice, but it still stung. Chase winced, and Marvin softened. "When did this happen?"  
"Weeks ago," Chase admitted. "I cleaned it up myself, I didn't want to worry you, and I didn't think it would leave a scar, I thought I did everything right, I'm sorry-" Chase's words sped up as the shame caught up to him.  
"Hey, it's not your fault," said Marvin. "Panic attacks like that put us in a totally different state of mind, but it doesn't mean you're a bad person. I wish you'd told me sooner so we could have talked about it, but I know it's really hard to open up about these things."  
"Is there anything we can do about..." Chase trailed off.  
"The scars? No, I'm afraid those are there to stay. They might still fade, especially if we use a bit of healing magic, but they never really go away."  
Chase sighed. Marvin reached out a hand and Chase leaned on it as if accepting a hug.  
"But you know what?" said Marvin. "You'll always be my friend. I'll never think anything less of you. I promise."  
"Thank you. That- that means a lot."  
"I was planning on keeping this a surprise for after our lesson today, but do you want some pie? It's apple pie, and the apple chunks are as big as your head. We can get back to this afterwards if you feel up to it."  
Chase smiled faintly. "That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
